Hopefully Funny Percy Jackson One Shots
by Jolly Jumping JellyBeans
Summary: Cute little one shots about the Hero's of Olympus crew!
1. The Water Balloon Fight

**Hey guys! Hopefully you guys like this story! I'll try to update ASAP, but my schedule is packed! So, here you go!**

"Shut it! They'll see us!" Leo whispered. Percy knew that this was a bad idea. Annabeth was sure to kill him after this.

"Why are we even doing this?" Frank asked.

"They're coming! Percy, got the water balloons ready?" Jason questioned him.

"Yea, but you know that if we do this we are going to be dead right?"

"Whatever water boy. Give me a couple of balloons!" Leo said. Percy handed a couple of water balloons to Jason, Frank, and Leo.

"Okay, on three!" Leo exclaimed.

"One, Two… THREE!" he yelled and all Hades broke loose as they doused Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth with water.

"Oh no... I'm out of water balloons!" Frank yelped.

"Me too!" Jason groaned. Percy and Leo realized they were out of water balloons too. Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper just stood there shocked and then they smiled. Percy realized that they all had duffle bags with them.

"RUN!" Percy yelled as he tried to escape the water balloons being chucked at him.

It was no use and Annabeth tackled him. They fell onto the ground and Annabeth was ready to throw another balloon at him.

"I give up!" Percy sighed.

"Alright seaweed brain I guess I can spare you." Annabeth laughed. Percy closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. All of a sudden he felt water splash in his face. He opened his eyes to see Leo laughing and Annabeth soaked with a new water balloon. Percy smiled as he made the water from the sea drench Leo from head to toe. Annabeth laughed as Leo surrendered.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's go make some more water balloons!" She smiled as she pulled Percy off of the ground.


	2. Nico in Pink

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support you've given me! It astonishes me to think so many people like my work! Thank you so much! Tell me if you like my story in the comments and if I should write more of it! Okay there is the next chapter!**

Nico never knew what to think of Leo other than he liked to make jokes. Of course, Nico, knew what Leo thought about him. He knew what all of the seven demigods thought of him, but they had always been somewhat nice to him. Nico thought about that and so much more as he walked back to his cabin at Camp Half Blood.

"What in Hades is this!" he yelled as he looked at the formally black cabin, now covered in pink glitter. As he stepped inside he accidentally triggered a trap. He felt pant covering him from head to toe. He heard laughing and turned around to find Leo holding up a mirror and Nico saw himself with bright neon paint all over him. Then he felt something being placed on his head.

"What in Hades is going on here?!" Nico questioned as he turned around, only to find another mirror. Upon his head laid a crown of pink flowers.

"Say, CHEESE!" he heard Leo say. Nico turned around and a bright flash blinded him.

"LEO!" he hollered. He was able to see again after a few moments and ran after Leo, who was headed to the fire pit in the center of the cabins. When he finally was able to catch Leo, he was in the middle of hundreds of campers. They all started laughing at him and the fire grew higher. Nico was about to punch Leo when all of a sudden he said something unexpected.

"You look good in pink! Happy April fools day!"


	3. The Grand Canyon

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile to update! I've been kinda busy. Anyway thanks for the support and here's another chapter!**

Annabeth had always loved architecture ever since she was a little girl. She remembered her first time seeing the Empire State Building and how she admired the detailed craftsmanship that went into every little design on the building. It was the same feeling now as she sat next to her boyfriend, looking out on the Grand Canyon. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and her head on Percy's shoulder as they watched the breathtaking sunset.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Percy sighed.

"Same here," Annabeth said, but she knew as well as Percy that they had to get back to camp soon. Then she heard a loud "BOOM" that shook the ground.

"What in Hades was that?!" Percy yelled as he stood up from where he and Annabeth had been sitting.

"I don't kn-" Annabeth started to say, but was cut off by another voice.

"PARTY PONIES ARIZONA CHAPTER BABY!" A party pony yelled and a bunch of other party ponies with paintball guns went trotting around and shooting people with paintballs.

"Annabeth! Duck for cover!" Percy hollered as he hid behind a rock which immediately got covered in paint. Annabeth ran as fast as she could, but she was too late and a paintball hit her.

"NO! ANNABETH!" Percy yelled as she fell onto the ground. Percy caught her in his arms.

"Why," he cried. "Why, Annabeth! Don't leave me just yet."

"Seaweed brain, its just a-"

"Shhh. You'll waste all of your energy."

"Percy, I'm fine." Annabeth said not believing that her boyfriend could be this dramatic.

"I'll avenge you, Annabeth." He said. He laid her head down on the ground and grabbed a paint gun that one of the knocked out party ponies (Annabeth was guessing to much root beer) had. Percy didn't hold back and soon all of the Party Ponies were retreating.

"I'm not dead, you know." Annabeth sighed as she got up.

"I know, wise girl. I'm just spicing up the story plot for the readers out there."

"For the who?" Annabeth asked.

"Never mind," Percy said as he winked.


	4. FOOD FIGHT!

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the support in this story! Hope you enjoy it!**

Percy was sitting by the lakeside at Camp Half Blood. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shimmering and the birds were singing. Nobody got badly injured and he was planning to go on a picnic with Annabeth in an hour or so. Percy got up and jogged back to his cabin to make sure everything was set. He had packed everything in a basket and had a red and white blanket with a diamond pattern on it for them to sit on. Everything was perfect. He gathered everything and walked over to the Athena cabin. He walked in and saw that Annabeth wasn't ready at all. She had a pen in her hair and notes everywhere as she was hunched over her laptop.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy said, but he got no response.

"Um are we gonna go on that picnic?"

"Yea, yea. Leave it on the table." She replied pointing to the floor.

"When was the last time you slept?" Percy asked inspecting the bags under her eyes.

"Um in the big house. You should find it there," she said. Percy sighed. He gently put the basket on the floor and then jumped onto Annabeth.

"IDIOT I WAS WORKING!" Annabeth yelled as she judo flipped Percy onto the ground.

"Sorry!" Percy yelped as she dug her heel into his ribs.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, clearly not remembering that she had a date with her boyfriend.

"You don't remember?" He inquired.

"No seaweed brain," she sighed as she helped him up.

"Okay, in that case… FOOD FIGHT!" Percy yelled as he dumped all of the things from the basket onto the floor. He grabbed a sandwich and pelted it at Annabeth. Her face was covered with Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she hollered as she grabbed chocolate pudding and shoved his face into it. Percy and Annabeth kept on grabbing food and chucking it at the other person for a while. Annabeth grabbed an apple and threw it at her boyfriend. She managed to knock him over.

"I give up!" He said as he put his hands in the surrender position.

"Okay, but next time you start a food fight… your gonna regret it."


	5. The Date

**A/N Hey guys! Where have I been? Idk but I'm back now and will be making a commitment to post at least once a week... new year new me! I also have some other news, I have a DEVIANTART now! You can go check me out if you want... my handle is Jackey585. ANYWAY here you go!**

 **Jason POV**

Jason finally had time to relax. The war was over and being in CHB was awesome so far. He got to spend more time with Piper which was amazing and thankfully Leo and the Stoll brothers were taking a break from pranking. Jason had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted, which was epic. He couldn't wait to go to the pick-nick that Piper had set up for them. As he walked back to the Zeus cabin, he spotted roses that seem to lead somewhere. He smiled to himself, guessing that Piper had set them up. He followed the path to the Aphrodite Cabin. He walked inside and found a table for two with a candle in the middle of it. Jason sat down on one chair, waiting for Piper to pop out. All of a sudden he noticed something in the other chair. It was a brick with a dress on it... and next to the brick was a note.

"Dear Jason,

I set up this little date for you and this brick here seeing as you have a thing for bricks. Please don't kill us...

Love,

Piper and Leo"

 _'Well it looks like I have some planning to do with Percy...'_ Jason thought as he smiled and left the cabin.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry it's so short... my ideas were running thin, so give me some Ideas! I want to listen to what you guys have to say! Bye!**


	6. The Big Surprise

**A/N Hey guys just a quick message before I start. Sorry for not uploading! I'm working on some more original stories. I'll be working on some more stuff for you guys soon! This chapter goes out to my friend, booklover7! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 _Percy POV:_

Percy was riding in his mom's car back to his apartment in New York. It was sad to leave camp, but he was still super excited because he got to see his mom. She was always amazing. As they were driving home, his mom was playing some music while they talked.

"I can't believe that you've grown up so fast! I was worried sick about you while you were at camp!" Sally sighed. Percy chuckled a little bit.

"Yea? It feels like time went by so fast since I've gotten to camp. It's supper awesome to see everyone though." Percy said. It was true. It felt like the years since finding out he was a demigod went by like clouds in the sky. His time with everyone was going by so quick.

"Life is like that, Percy. Sometimes the moments last longer than the lifetime." She smiled at him. She was right, and usually was. Percy was slightly worried though. He felt like the war wasn't over... like there was something bigger going on, but that's just usual paranoia for a demigod. Percy was more worried about his friends. Of course Annabeth and himself would be seeing each other a lot, but he was worried about the others. Jason and Piper were fine. Leo seemed a bit lonely without Calypso. Hazel was happy to experience life with Frank. Nico and Will seemed happy... why was he worried?

"Whats on your mind?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I just kind of worried about my friends for no reason." Percy sighed as he looked out of the window, watching the scenery out of the window.

"I know it's hard being a teenager... even harder a demigod! Every teenager worries about their friends and you and your friends are always facing danger. It makes sense that you would be worried." She said softly as she touched his shoulder. Percy thought about that for a while. She was right.

"Hey don't be sad... guess what I got you!" She said. She pulled out a bag filled with a bunch of blue candy.

"Thanks mom!" said happily, as he dug into his candy. Soon they were home and Percy's mom was acting a little bit suspicious. They got into their apartment,

"Hey, Paul!" Percy said.

"Hi, Percy. Long time, no see. How was Camp?"

"It was good! I had lots of fun!" Percy said.

"Hey I have another surprise for you in your room." Sally said. Percy opened the door to his room when he was tackled. He felt something warm and fuzzy on him. He pushed the object off of him and saw the face of the cutest golden lab he'd ever seen with a blue color on her neck.

"We wanted you to name her" Paul said. "And to make it a super big surprise when you got back."

"This is so cool!" Percy exclaimed. He was supper happy. "Lets name her Lucy!" He scratched the back of her ears. He loved her so much.


End file.
